bad_fannibals_againfandomcom-20200214-history
About LecterVariation
There is a woman who was already living with TC at the time that I met her named Gail. She was called that because she was the male version of a canon character named Abigail Hobbs from the show. Primarily she was Hannibal Lecter. I, personally, was only allowed to refer to her as Hannibal but I heard her get called Gail a few times and after a bit of prodding was informed she was a male version of Abigail that TC wanted for her Role Plays. Aside from being Lectervariation on twitter and well as Goldberg-Variations on Tumblr, she is also BabyShrike both on Twitter and on Tumblr. Gail was just as delusional as her counter part, TC. For instance she'd get insanely upset if you asked her if Hannibal had a sister, Mischa. She claimed that Thomas Harris invented that and Mischa doesn't exist. These people completely took the idea of this show not being in the same universe (even though it kind of is 50/50) and ran with it. They gender swapped and manipulated to a point that the characters aren't even the actual characters. I used to do skype voice with her and TC a lot. One night they were trying to convince me I was Abigail Hobbs. They said I hated her so much because I actually was her and just having a hard time accepting it. When I explained for the 100th time that Abigail was stupid and that if I was anyone I was Freddie Lounds, Gail got super upset, threw a fit and was screaming and crying. She also does this weird accent for Hannibal and is still clearly a female voice (doesn't try to deepen it at all) I know what people are going to think "stop being transphobic" the thing is, Gail isn't transgender. Me and several other people who talked to her are very aware that she's not. She has no intention of living as a man, hasn't lived as a man ever, has several different female "personas" and does several hundred voices. Very well. In fact at some point I thought there were three different people living with TC because of this. Her personality and voice changes so differently for each character she plays you can't tell if people don't inform you of this and they never informed me. It wasn't until Sam told me that I understood and then was later confirmed by another one of her former staff. Gail, just like Lauren, seem convinced that since they cosplay as men they are trans which isn't true at all. As I said I'm unsure of what Roxy actually thinks about her own gender even if she only acts like a man when she is with them. Their role play, all three of them is absolutely absurd and bizarre. You can see it on Gail's account because she doesn't have it protected. Look at the things she says to TC. Obviously you cannot see TC's responses or whatever because she is protected but just from what's going on you can tell they are all out of their minds. For a long while and when we first met, TC kept talking about marrying Gail all the time. Then, apparently Gail just wasn't a thing any more as she became more and more obsessed with Lauren who apparently she's intent on marrying now? Possibly this is a poly situation but I really don't know where Gail went. Seeing as how Gail was also someone named LoisFriend on Twitter and on Tumblr for about 5 minutes to pretend that TC had gone missing during her "death" arc in season two. Gail's latest tweet was a retweet of some food from a gourmet food related twitter which brings me into my next point. Gail and TC's relationship is heavily based around food and mostly unhealthy food at that. Sources report her extremely unhealthy diet, and it's something one could have previously seen on her instagram before she protected it. I suppose it could be a fetish thing, maybe Gail is into really fat girls but they always seemed to be feeding each other stuff. TC talked a lot about making Gail feed her or Gail standing over her shoulder spooning ice cream into her mouth. Things like that. It seems that their relationship is very food based and they have an excuse to buy gourmet food because of the fact that they are "Role playing" (and I use the term loosely) Hannibal. It was reported to me that Gail cannot be informed that she is all the characters she role plays. Such as if she's in her "Hannibal" personality you cannot tell her that she is also Gail because her personalities might then battle each other and become upset and she could get violent. Gail heavily plays into TC's delusions as well. On the Lois account you can find things like this. As already mentioned TC is obsessed with Robert Downey Jr. She has insisted that this character (Paul Avery) is Freddie Lound's father, but she also must think this in real life as she claims her name is Frederica Avery. She also mentioned several times her father is famous and in Hollywood but she can't say who, but he has mental problems and she hates him? But she doesn't hate Robert Downey JR. In any case the lengths that Gail has gone to please her (even though she reportedly didn't ever like role playing anything Hannibal related) is stunning. One can only hope if Lauren is still there she's not in the middle of some gross sex game because it seems both Gail and TC are so insanely tightly wound that it could become dangerous for her at any moment.